


we were making love but just getting started (this is foreplay)

by bewarethechaos



Series: the one [8]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewarethechaos/pseuds/bewarethechaos
Summary: the one where kim begins to get turned on every time she sees trini in a ponytail because she usually only uses them when eating her outhint: trini finds out and is a little shit about it





	we were making love but just getting started (this is foreplay)

**Author's Note:**

> hello bitches i am back  
> the only thing i want to say is: this happened to me and i wanted to share and what a better character to be a thirsty bitch than kimberly hart am i right  
> also title is from mild orange - some feeling  
> double also i am drunk so there are going to be mistakes. ill fix them. someday. definitely not today tho lmao

For some reason, it was well known fact that Trini wasn’t into putting her hair in a ponytail. She either had her hair braided on the sides or used her beanie, and every now and then, she would just let her hair down with no braids or beanie, but never a ponytail, not even during training.

So you can imagine Kimberly’s surprise when just as Trini was about to go down on her – honestly, long time coming -, she stopped and pulled her hair in a ponytail. “Don’t want anything getting in the way, do we?” she had said. Kim remember nodding and then feeling Trini’s tongue on her, making her throw her head back because _fuck, that was so good_ , but every so often, she’d look down and see Trini right between her legs, hair up, looking at her with this wicked stare that just made her come harder.

Thing is, it’s been a month or so since they’ve been doing this and they’re having no trouble keeping it a secret – although both of them are serious about this, they are just waiting to see if this actually works out – but that quickly changes one seemingly normal morning and in a way Kim was not expecting at all.

To put it simply, it was hot. The weather, I mean. Fucking California, am I right? Anyways, Kim was in her bio class trying to pay attention but honestly, she was mostly focused on not passing out like every other student in that class, so she was distracted. Sue her.

She decides she tried hard enough but paying attention just wasn’t happening so she writes ‘krispy k after detention??’ in a post-it and turns around to get Trini’s attention so she can send her the note and hopefully, if Trini weren’t being her nerdy ass, begin a conversation.

Suddenly, Kim felt like she was on fire and it had nothing to do with the weather. Right there, some rows back, was Trini looking to down on her book, biting on a pencil and pulling her hair in a ponytail. Now, you see, that would be completely normal if it wasn’t for the downright sinful images it put in Kim’s head.

She send the note and immediately turns to the front of the class, nothing but the memory of Trini eating her out in her mind.

**ranger squad**

**jason scott:** dear lord

**jason scott** : who’s ditching class to have sex and can you please stop

**jason scott:** some of us are trying to pay attention

**fucking zack:** lmao i wish it was me but i’m neither in class or getting laid

Mother. Fucking. Ranger. Bond.

**kimberly hart** : lol sorry guys, i’m in bio and i guess it led me to thinkin about some things,,,,,,,,,

**fucking zack:** well that was anti-climatic

**fucking zack:** kim is that 5th grader that hear the teacher says penis in bio and goes FHAFHOIDSOFANFOD

**kimberly hart:** like i’d get turned on by penises

**kimberly hart:** i’m bi but ew dicks

**jason scott:** for fucks sake

**jason scott:** kimberly just turn the fucking ranger bond next time will you

**kimberly hart:** I WASN’T EXPECTING THIS JASON SCOTT

**billy c:** Guys, attention to class now, bicker later.

**billy c:** But yes, please, turn the ranger bond off, Kimberly.

Great. Awesome. Fantastic, in fact. And just when Kim thought things couldn’t get more embarrassing, she gets a private message from Trini.

**trini:** you do know we’re studying DNA, right?

**trini:** so care to share what you were really thinking about with the class?

**kimberly hart:** you. me. bathroom break before detention.

**trini:** it’s on

**trini:** also, not hungry but we can go to krispy k if u want

Getting turned on by someone pulling her hair up was weird but that didn’t mean she couldn’t get the best out of it, right? She would simply not tell Trini what got her in the mood and rip the benefits of it. Nice and easy.

 

“What got you so eager in class?” Trini asked as she pushed Kim into a empty stall and backed her up against a wall.

“Memories of you doing exactly what I expect you to do to me right now.” She whispered against Trini’s mouth, aching for her friend – friend with benefits? Hopefully future girlfriend? – to just eat her out already. She suffered for half an hour until the class ended and Kimberly Hart was not known for being a patient person.

Trini just smirks and starts a kissing trail from Kimberly’s neck to her waist, where she stops and looks up as she pull Kim’s pants down. She teases her a little, biting and sucking near where she can fell Kim aching for her. Just as she decides it was enough, Trini reaches for her hair and starts pulling it down.

Kim would never admit it, but in that moment, she couldn’t control herself. “No, pull it up, please.”

Trini stares at her for a moment and just smiles, starting to pull it in a ponytail again. “Easy, princess, it was just too messy. As I always say, don’t want nothing getting in our way.” She winks and finally, finally, end Kim’s suffering.

But mind you, Kim was too busy being a horndog to realize that Trini had a different look in her eyes. Because Kimberly Hart didn’t begged, ever, and certainly not for something as trivial as Trini’s hair being up or down. As Kimberly came, Trini backed up against the wall satisfied, not only because she had a beautiful girl coming because of her, but because she definitely figured out what turned Kim on so much and boy, was she going to take advantage of that.

 

Fast forward, it’s detention time. The gang usually sat in the same places, Trini and Zack in the back and the rest directly in front of them. Today was no usual day, tho. Trini grabbed Zack by his arm and pulled him to sit in front of the rest, smiling sweetly at Kim who, by the way, just before they got out of the bathroom, kissed Trini so she could subtlety – or so she thought – pull the other girl’s hair down.

“What’s up, crazy girl?”

“For Kim’s sake, not my hair,” Trini laughed to herself. “I need you to do me a solid. When I pull my hair up, I need you to look at Kim and see if she reacts.”

“Reacts how?”

“You tell me.” Trini winked and started to pull her hair up looking at Zack, who suddenly simply stood there with his mouth hanging open with a side smirk. “So?”

“Care to explain why our dear Pink Ranger looks like she wet even the panties in her drawer right now?” That earned him a smack in the arm. “What? It’s true!”

Before Trini could reply, she feels her phone vibrate and looks down, smirking. Just the notification she was waiting for.

**kimberly hart:** can u stop pulling your fucking hair up

**trini:** why?

**kimberly hart:** because!!!

**trini:** because it makes you think about us fucking?

**trini:** yeah. i’m keeping it up

Trini made a scene to lock her phone very obviously, lay it down on her table and stare sweetly at Kim, who at this point had her head against the table. “Hey, Kim?”

Without lifting her head, Kim replied. “Yes?”

“Krispy Kreme is still on?” She asked, still so very sweetly.

Now Kim looked at her suspiciously. “I thought you said you weren’t hungry?”

“I am now.”

The girls looked eyes with each other for some long seconds until Kim snapped, grabbed Trini by her arm and yanked her out of detention, muttering a quick “bathroom emergency”.

“They are totally doing it, aren’t they?”

“Oh yeah, definitely.” Zack laughed.

 

Now, while Kim thought it was embarrassing to get turned on by such a mundane thing, Trini was flattered and very, very pleased with this new information, which made Kim feel better and less creepy. But when they got back from the “bathroom emergency” just to find Zack and Jason with ponytails, Kim almost killed them. It was a _hairy situation_ , one could say. Worth it, tho. Trini was, after all, very hungry indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably my last work for the trimberly fandom so it was a pleasure bringing my trash to yall hope you guys enjoyed the ride yaaaah peace out mother fuckers


End file.
